hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
James
This unknown man had his body transformed into a Glowing Corpse by unknown means after his death. He later would be genetically modified by Killed's Eureka and receives the name by the scientist Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 30 Personality James's actions while alive are unknown, but when modified, he was nothing but a irrational, violent and bloodthirsty monster, roaring around only with the objective of kill and destroy.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 40 He was possibily obeying Killed's orders, like all the monsters he creates. Appearance At the moment of his death and transformation into a Glowing Corpse, James was a middle-age man, with short hair an apparent pale skin, wearing an open jacket and shirt, with belted pants and shoes. Due the effects of the transformation, he lost his iris and his body constantly emits light, being more intense around him, creating a glowing aura.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 3 As a genetically modified monster, James grew into a tall, musclebound horned creature, with several cracks and perforations on his skin. His face was darkened, and he gained horizontal, curved horns on his head. A small iris appeared on his intensely vascularized eyes, and his entire body grew abnormally, mainly his arms and torso, although keeping the humanoid construction. His neck started to release smoke, and he was shown to be able to rapidly protuberate dark pins from his cracks. His nails also enlarged and darkened, and a toe was posteriorized.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 47 Abilities Genetically Mutated Body Transformed intoa a horned monster by Killed's Eureka, Mendelian Peas, James's body gained an enormous strength thanks to his massive growing, being able to even crush the roof of Heidi's laboratory with a single punch.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 29 In addition, he also became quite resistant, enduring an eye piercing,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 42 a propelled stomp,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 45 and an intense air pressure upon him, all of them enhanced by the power of the Universal Gravitation. James can also bulge outward several large, sharp pins from the circular cracks on his body, that somehow generate an intense force that causes an explosion powerful enough to blow up an entire construction.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 30-31 Plot Genius vs. God Arc He was first shown as an unknown dead man transformed into a glowing corpse found by the police sited on an alley.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 4 Noticing that it wasn't a case for the ordinary police, their superiors call the local scientist, Heidi. Arriving at the location, Heidi observes the corpse amazed with his sight, and decides to take the corpse to an autopsy on his lab.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 11-13 The autopsy is performed by Heidi and his assistant Chitose Toriiooji, but the latter gets unable to do so due the conditions of the corpse.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 16-18 As the autopsy is done, a masked figure outside the lab enlightens his finger as commanding the corpse, causing it to revive and transform into a horned dread monster.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 27 The creature starts to destroy the lab and to pursue Heidi and Chitose, and at this moment an amazed Heidi gives him the name James. James then explodes the laboratory, what results in a dead-end for Heidi and forces him to consume his mysterious Black Apple. The Apple, however, grants him the power of the Universal Gravitation, with which Heidi is able to defeat James, slicing him in half, killing the monster.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 30-50 James' corpse then disappeared for unknown reasons.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 3 Trivia * James' monster form bears a strong resemblance with an Overtype seen in the one-shot.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 0, page 30 References Navigation Category:Deceased